The U.S. Pat. No. 7,410,613 B2 discloses an apparatus in which different spots resulting from a blood test are imaged by an image sensor. To deal with nonuniformities of spots and/or with fine dust in the reaction area, the detected light intensities in a plurality of sub-areas of a spot are statistically processed to yield their mean value, median value, or normal distribution.